doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sebastián Castro Saavedra
) |lugar_nacimiento = Caleta Olivia, Santa Cruz, Argentina |ocupacion = Periodista, locutor y actor de doblaje |familiares = Florencia Marchetti (novia) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Sebastián Castro Saavedra es un periodista, locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Filmografia Películas *A Son's Promise - Wayne O' Kelley (David Andrews) (1990) *Kickboxer 2 - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchel) (1991) *Kuffs - George Kuffs (Christian Slater) (1992) *Love Bites - Dwight Putnam (Roger Rose) (1993) *Spawn - Clown/Violator (John Leguizamo) (1997) *Suicide Kings - Brett Campbell (Jay Mohr) (1997) *Joyride - Sherrif Cork (kenn Norman) (1997) *Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Voces adicionales (1999) *Josie y las melódicas - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) (2001) *El crucero de las locas - Ron (Zen Gesner) (2002) *Roger Dodger - Roger Swanson (Campbell Scott) (2002) *Bootmen - Sean Odken (Adam Garcia) (2000) *Brigada 49 - Ray Gauquin (Balthazar Getty) (2004) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Harold Lee (John Cho) (2004) *Capote - Perry Smith (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2005) *Danny the Dog - Danny (Jet Li) (2005) *Guardianes de altamar - Carl Billings (Omari Hardwick) (doblaje argentino) (2006) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Wang (Paul Hansen Kim) (2006) *Gray Matters - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2006) *Extreme Movie - Fred (Michael Cera) (2008) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Mike Cassidy (Andrew W. Walker) (2008) *A beautiful life - Henry (Ronnie Gene Blevins) (2008) *Daybreakers - Christopher Caruso (Vince Colosimo) (2009) *Made for each other - Mack´s assistance (Debargo Sanyal) (2009) *The Revenant - Joey (Chris Wylde) (2009) *The Fighter - Voces adicionales (MovieCity) (2010) *Casino Jack - Kevin (John David Whalen) (2010) *Encuentro explosivo - Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) (MovieCity) (2010) *The Dry Land - Raymond Gonzales (Wilmer Valderrama) (2010) *Limitless - Vernon (Johnny Whitworth) (MovieCity) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Ben (Max Minghella) (MovieCity) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Theo Marchand (Pierre Boulanger) (MovieCity) (2011) *The Mechanic - Sebastian (David Leitch) (Moviecity) (2011) *Abduction - Nathan Harper/Price (Taylor Lautner) (Moviecity) (2011) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Luis XIII de Francia (Freddie Fox) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Peter Aitken (Christopher Denham) (2011) *The Music Never Stopped - Gabriel Sawyer (Lou Taylor Pucci) (2011) *Tactical Force - Kenny (Michael Eklund) (2011) *Wuthering Heights - Mr Hearnshaw (Paul Hilton) (2011) *Grave encounters - Lance Preston (Sean Rogerson) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Travis (Tony Oller) (2011) *Haywire - Kenneth (Ewan McGregor) (2011) *Como caído del cielo (2011) - Voces Adicionales *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Danger d' Amo/ Time Keeper (Jeremy Piven) (2011) *Hannah's Law - Lockwood (Billy Zane) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Voces adicionales (Lionsgate) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Michael Perry (Oscar Isaac) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Skillz (Will McCormack) (2012) *Strawberry Summer - Jason Keith (Trevor Donovan) (2012) *De Roma con amor - Michelangelo (Flavio Parenti) (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Fang (Norm Mc Donald) (2012) *The magic of Belle Isle - Henry ( Kenan Thompson) (2012) *Búsqueda implacable 2 - Voces adicionales (2012) *Matchmaker Santa - Dean Ford (Adam Mayfield) (2012) *A suprema felicidade - Paulo (2012) *Bachelorette - Joe (Kyle Bornheimer) (2012) *Hit and Run - Allen (Ryan Hansen) (2012) *Educando a mamá - Emile (Russell Peters) (2012) *Hitchcock - Lew Wasserman (Michael Stuhlbarg) (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) (2012) (Lionsgate) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Holden Hammersmith (Casey Graf) (2012) *Jugando por amor - Carl (Dennis Quaid) (2012) (doblaje argentino) *An Officer and a Murderer - Detective Nick Gallagher (Rossif Sutherland) (2012) *En busca de un sueño - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Filly Brown - DJ Santa (Braxton Millz) (2012) *El ejecutor - Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) (2012) (doblaje argentino) *Thanks for Sharing - Adam (Mark Ruffalo) (2012) *A Christmas Story 2 - Flick (David W. Thompson) (2012) *Playing Father - Clay Allen (Eddie Cibrian) (2013) *Officer Down - Det. David 'Cal' Callahan (Stephen Dorff) (2013) *Un lugar secreto - Alex (Josh Duhamel) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Oficial Marvin (James MacDonald) (2013) *Lazos perversos - Pitts (Lucas Till) (2013) *The East - Doc (Toby Kebbell) (2013) Series de TV * Weeds - Dean Hodes (Andy Milder) (2005) * Paradise Café - Tai (Halaifinoua Finau) (2009) * Megafábricas - Voces adicionales (2011) * Mi gato endemoniado - Jackson Galaxy * Slide - Luke Gallagher (Brenton Thwaites) (2011) * Justified - Delroy (William Mapother) (2010-presente) * Boss - Sam Miller (Troy Garity) (2011-presente) * Once Upon a Time - Sean Hayer / Príncipe Thomas (2011-presente) * The Walking Dead - Glenn Rhee (segunda voz) (Steven Yeun) (2012-presente) * Last Resort - Paul Wells (Jay Hernandez) (2012-presente) * Supah Ninjas - DJ Cabeza de Elefante * Being Human (2011) - Aidan (Sam Witwer) * Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales * Los '80s - Voces adicionales * Parental Control - Voces diversas * Mar de monstruos horripilantes - Narración * Al estilo de Candice - Steve Duncan * L.A. INK - Mike Drachenberg * Crush and Bernstein - Roland * American County Chopper -Brandon * Millonario encubierto - Narracion * Excavadores de tesoros - Narracion * Hombres de madera - Narracion * Summer in transylvania - Igor * 72 horas - Ryno Templeton * Chocofantasy - Tom * Iron Curtain - Narrador * El mundo después de los dinosaurios - Narrador Películas y Series animadas * El inigualable Hombre Araña - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) * Randy Cunningham - Bash (2012-presente) * Motorcity - Duke (2012) * Doctora Juguetes -Teddy/lenny * X-men - Wings * Seefood - Spock * Iggy Arbuckle - Ro Bear * Slugterra - Mr Saturday * Cinderella 3D - Príncipe Vladimir Especiales * Kids' Choice Awards 2013 Videojuegos *The Last of Us Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Media Pro Com *Gapsa *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Magma Productora *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Peak Studio *Waira Studio Enlaces externos * Canal de Youtube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos